


The Play

by Skye_Light



Series: Dramione One-shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Teddy Lupin, F/M, Fluff, Married Dramione, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Light/pseuds/Skye_Light
Summary: After a long day of work, Hermione joins her husband, Draco Malfoy, to watch little Teddy Lupin for the evening. An unexpected brush with the past threatens to ruin the evening, but everything works out at the end.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046617
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	The Play

Hermione found this ridiculous. She was sitting on a park bench, waiting for a representative of the muggle ministry to come and find her. It was like a poorly written scene from a spy novel. She sighed and looked at her wristwatch. She had other things to do, she couldn’t wait around all day for some–

“Ms Granger?” she looked up to see a woman not much older than her standing awkwardly in front of her.

“Mrs Lott.” Hermione stood and extended a hand. “I’m pleased to meet you. It’s always a pleasure to see new liaison faces.” Hermione was perhaps too chatty, but she had found that it was often better to say a lot, rather than let the poor woman sit in silence. She was staring at Hermione and Hermione looked down at herself to make sure she hadn’t forgotten to change out of her Ministry robes. Or forgotten to put on pants.

“I’m sorry, it’s just you’re dressed differently than others I’ve met.”

“Oh, you’ve met other wizards?” asked Hermione startled.

“Yes, it’s why I was given the job. I, um… I have a son. He’s 7 but…” the woman looked around and lowered her voice, “we had a man from your ministry come to our house when he unintentionally made his favourite stuffed animal come to life.” Hermione nodded and couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on her face.

“He must be really gifted. You’ll be a wonderful fit for the job then.” Hermione took the two folders out of her bag and handed them to the woman. “The beige one is the investigation you asked us to do. Unfortunately, the Aurors, our police, couldn’t find any evidence of actual magic, but we are grateful for turning to us.”

“So whoever did this…?”

“I’m afraid they didn’t use any magic.”

“How can you be certain?” Hermione gestured towards the park path and started walking. She thought maybe walking will take away some of the woman’s unease.

“We did an extensive search, but no trace of curses or jinxes was found and there was no magical signature on the victim or anywhere on the scene.” She said as simply and calmly as possible.

“Did you… I mean were you there?”

“No,” said Hermione, before adding. “But one of my best friends was the head of the investigation and my husband is working with them as an independent contractor.” She paused to let a man and his dog pass them. “The red folder is for the Minister. She doesn’t need to memorise it, or ever read it closely – she’d forget most of it immediately. But it should be kept at hand. The top left drawer of her desk has a secret compartment, it should do nicely.” Lott’s face was one of pure shock. “It is of no significance how I know of the drawer.” In fact, Hermione’s predecessor had mentioned it as the place documents from the Ministry of Magic wound up – no muggle Minister would allow for such documents to just fall into the wrong hands. Not unless they wanted to be committed to a psychiatric facility.

“Alright. If I need to contact you, how would I go about it?” said the woman shakily.

“There is a portrait in the Minister’s office. If you need to contact us just say so to the portrait. We’ll get the message.” Hermione could sense the woman’s growing discomfort and decided she should leave her to process everything. The first few meeting were always the hardest. “Alright. I must go now.” Said Hermione extending an arm for a formal handshake. The other woman took it and Hermione felt bad for her. Discovering magic was difficult at eleven, it must be an awful lot to discover at a grown age.

Taking an unmarked path Hermione wandered past the muggle repellent wards. Even if the woman were thinking of following her, she would have forgotten why she was on the path, and the wards would make her think she forgets something important. She made a mental note to look into Lucille Lott and her son if she had the time. In a flash of light and a quiet pop, she apparated to the Ministry of Magic’s courtyard. She was headed to her office when she saw a familiar blond head, standing out, looming over the others. She rushed towards Draco and laced her fingers through his as soon as she reached him.

“Hello.” She said sweetly looking up. He smirked at her and handed her a large white cup of coffee. “You went to Starbucks?” she asked him with wide eyes.

“I know you had a meeting with the new liaison and those always leave you exhausted. Also, you spent 40 minutes looking up Pumpkin Spice Latte recipes last night instead of paying attention to me.” He put on a fake pout and winked at her. She went on her tippytoes and pulled him down by the tie to kiss him.

“Wait,” she said letting him straighten again, and fixed his tie, “How did you know I was on Ministry business? This is supposed to be classified.”

“Your new secretary is bad at keeping secrets.” He shrugged and leaned down to brush his lips against the top of her head.

“Did you flirt with her until she gave up the information or until you could glimpse at my itinerary?” she asked him, narrowing he eyes. She looked him over and noted the all-black, obviously custom-tailored robes he was wearing. “Or did you intimidate her until she was cowering in a corner?”

“Maybe I did both.” He said suggestively and she slapped his chest playfully.

“You have to stop doing that! I need my secretary fully functioning, not dreaming about my husband, or worse jumping at the slightest sound.” He chuckled and gave her another kiss.

“You’re cute when you get worked up.” He said and she rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you at six. Tell Potter to bring sweets – Edward has developed a liking to them.”

“Okay.” She whispered as he headed into the building and towards the floo network. He didn’t like to apparate in or out of the Ministry, since a puff of black smoak revealing a Malfoy still caused a little ruckus here. Hermione reached her office to see her secretary rearranging the papers on her desk. “Allana?” she asked tentatively, “Any messages while I was out?”

“No. Your husband stopped by but said he will find you himself.” Hermione sized her up. She seemed neither spooked nor distracted.

“He did. Just out of curiosity, what tactic did he use?” asked Hermione curiously.

“He tried flirting then intimidating, but neither worked. After that, he did say he wanted to do something sweet for you, but I still didn’t tell him anything.” She said matter of fact, Hermione gave her a warm smile.

“He still knew.” She lifted her cup of coffee to show Allana. “Draco Malfoy is a Legilimens as well as an Occlumens. If you were thinking about it hard enough, he would have figured it out.”

“Oh, but I didn’t feel anything.” Allana seemed frustrated and a little scared. A person usually felt at least a nudge when Legilimency was used on them. “I’m terribly sorry, I–” Hermione cut her off.

“Please don’t fret. He does it on purpose and despite what he’ll have you think he technically has the Ministry clearance to know my itinerary.” She gave Allana another smile and went into her office.

Once she was settled behind her desk she got on with her paperwork – a large pile of complaints by the Wizengamot on the newest law she was trying to pass through. And despite the pile growing exponentially no matter how many files she got through, it was an improvement. There used to be an endless stream of angry wizards and witches filing in and out of her office but several successful laws later things have settled. She was worried marrying Draco would antagonise the Wizengamot, but it hadn’t. She supposed the Chosen One, Auror Harry Potter and his unwavering public support had something to do with it. Hermione remembered the two additional tasks she had given herself, just as she was contemplating setting fire to her desk just to get rid of some of the complaints. She summoned her Patronus and relayed the message Draco had left for Harry, before sending her otter to find her friend. She then pressed the buzzer on her desk.

“Allana, can you give me everything you can find on one Lucille Lott?” she asked. A few seconds later Allana entered the room with an armful of folders. “That was fast.”

“I figured you’d want to look into her, so I gathered as much as I could find.” She placed the few folders in Hermione’s extended arm. “Just thought I’d remind you that you have to leave by 5:30 if you’re to make it to Edward’s play by 6.” Hermione looked at her watch – 5:15. She rubbed her eyes, before sighing.

“Thank you Allana, you’re a lifesaver. What would I do without you?”

“I don’t doubt you’d remember the most important appointments.” Said Allana with a sweet smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Allana, have a lovely evening.” Hermione transfigured herself a mirror so she could make sure she looked presentable and sufficiently muggle-like, before fixing her hair with a quick charm and heading out the door.

Remus and Tonks had insisted their son be properly socialised with all sorts of children, especially in his years before going to Hogwarts, so his grandmother, Andromeda, with the help of Harry had managed to include him in a few social activities with other children. It wasn’t without its difficulties – Andromeda, despite everything, was raised a Black and no matter how much she tried she stood out like a sore thumb between muggles, much like Draco did. Harry and Hermione barely fit in themselves, despite having grown up in the muggle world. No one warns you that once you stop returning to a muggle household for the holidays, keeping track of things becomes a hassle. Teddy, however, was having a blast alternating between lessons on his family heritage and playing football on Saturdays. Hermione was on her way to watch him act tonight – she along with Harry, Draco, and Andromeda were going to watch a bunch of 7 to 11-year-olds put on _Beauty and the Beast_. She’d shown the animated movie on to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco during their last dinner together. Ron and Ginny couldn’t make it tonight, but they did enjoy the movie.

“Auntie ‘Mione!” exclaimed Teddy as she did her best to jog across the street in heels and a pencil skirt. He gave her a tight hug and looked up at her, beaming. “Look at my costume!”

“You look like a real prince!” she exclaimed. He was dividing the prince’s role with another boy in the group. He was going to be the human prince at the beginning and then the beast after the intermission. Harry had complained about children plays with intermissions, and how ridiculous it sounded but the whole thing was going to be one hour so he’d have to endure it. Most kids just needed a small bathroom break halfway.

“Hello, dear.” Andromeda, perhaps one of the most elegant women Hermione had ever seen greeted her with a grace Hermione felt jealous of. “I’m so glad you’re here, my nephew had been uncharacteristically ungentlemanly all afternoon.” Hermione followed her gaze to Draco, who was leaning on one wall, scowling at his surroundings. She saw a young mother approach him and coquettishly twirl her hair. Hermione couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

“I’ll make sure he behaves, Andromeda. Harry should be here at any moment now.” She looked at Teddy and ruffled his hair. “You make sure to keep your Grandmother company and I beg of you, keep your hair colour consistent tonight.” Teddy beamed at her and she saw he was missing a baby tooth. She made her way to Draco in her best imitation of an aristocratic walk. The woman was talking about the play and was asking him which of the children was his. He must have heard her approach because he turned towards Hermione a moment before she appeared at his side.

“I’m here to watch Edward, he’s my–” his eyes landed on her and relief washed over his features. “Hermione, you’re here.” She smiled back at him.

“Your aunt has told me you were behaving ungentlemanly.” She said and saw him roll his eyes.

“My father would be devastated.” He said harshly, but kissed the corner of her mouth, before turning to the woman. “Mary, this is my wife Hermione, Hermione this is Mary, her daughter is playing Belle.”

“Oh, our Teddy is one of the princes.” Said Hermione wrapping an arm around Draco’s.

“You’re here with Teddy?” she looked over to Teddy and Andromeda. “I thought you said Edward.”

“Yes, my husband objects to calling him Teddy, but then again he objects to most things,” Draco grumbled something but Hermione pinched his arm. “It was lovely to meet you.” She said waving the woman goodbye, before dragging Draco along with her to Andromeda. Harry had arrived and Hermione hugged him.

“Teddy, look what I’ve got you.” Harry produced a bag of sweets from his coat pocket.

“Sweets!” exclaimed Teddy, grabbing the bag and hugging Harry. “Thank you, Uncle Harry.”

The play was objectively bad. Hermione thought she’d never seen another group of kids so bad at acting.

“Cross acting off his career list.” She whispered to Draco when the first half ended.

“He’s only been in it for five minutes. Maybe he’ll be better as the beast.” He responded, helping her up and into the school courtyard, Harry and Andromeda close behind. Once they were outside Hermione’s attention was caught by a silver shadow that passed by the school.

“Harry?” she asked, pointing to the silver shape. “Isn’t that Ginny’s Patronus?” Harry followed her eyes and nodded curtly. He went after it and Hermione felt a chill down her spine. It had been a long while since the war but at times she was reminded of how scary everything was back then.

“Don’t worry.” Draco kissed her temple. “I’m sure Ginny’s fine.” She stroked his jaw in response. A few seconds later Harry returned.

“Ginny’s fine, but she’s taken a Bludger to the shoulder.” He said and Hermione released a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. “I’ll go to St. Mungo’s after the second part, on her insistence. But I won’t be able to take Teddy tonight, Andromeda.”

“We can take him,” said Hermione before she could stop herself. “I mean, we don’t have any plans tonight,” she looked at Draco, “and we’d love to have him.”

“You don’t have to, dear.” Said Andromeda gently.

“We insist,” said Draco. “I have the morning off tomorrow, I can bring him to the Black manor after breakfast. Don’t bother yourself, go see my mother. I know you’ve been looking forward to tonight.” Andromeda nodded and patted Hermione on the cheek, before squeezing Draco’s hand.

“Your mother raised a wonderful man.” She said and Hermione was sure she saw her husband blush. “I’ll make sue to tell her that.”

The bell rang and they all rushed inside to see the end of the blasted play and finally watch Teddy on stage for more than a few minutes. Hermione was right, acting was not Teddy’s most viable career, but he looked like he was having so much fun, even when he was supposed to be injured, that Hermione’s heart swelled. As soon as the show was over the parents rushed to meet their kids backstage, that role fell to Harry and Andromeda, as Hermione and Draco made their way outside. Giddy from Teddy’s contagious enthusiasm, Hermione had found hopscotch drawn in chalk.

“I used to love these as a kid!” she exclaimed making her way over to the chalk squares.

“What is even the purpose of that?” Draco raised one brow. She tilted her head at him.

“You’ve never played hopscotch?”

“I like my scotch neat, in a glass. Not hopping around.” He deadpanned, only slightly riling her on.

“I thought it was the best game! You take a stone,” she found a stone and threw it, “and you have to hop, one legged on the single ones, two-legged on the doubles.”

“And what is the purpose of that game? For my wife to twist an ankle while hopping in heels?” he asked, one hand already outstretched in case she tripped. She finished the hopscotch and stood in front of him, close enough so people would have a hard time listening in.

“First, I have stability charms on these shoes, they’re a nightmare otherwise.” She said poking his chest playfully. “And I suppose I liked it because I could play it when I was by myself or my friends wanted to play something I didn’t understand.” He rubbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

“Fine. You win. You can teach me how to hopscotch.” He muttered in her hair. The giddy sound she made was worth the eventual humiliation of playing a muggle pre-school game for girls. “Before that, are you sure about Edward staying with us tonight? We’ve never had him without adult supervision.”

“Last time I checked we qualified as adult supervision.” He rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean. I’ve never taken care of anyone in my life before the war, and well, I think caring for Edward will be different than caring for each other.”

“Are you afraid of Teddy?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m not afraid of my first cousin once removed. He’s seven.” He said with a scoff. “I’m scared of my aunt. And my mother. They’d kill me if something happens to him. Children are fragile, surprisingly so.” Hemione bit her lip to hide a laugh.

“Yes, darling, children are fragile, but I hardly think Teddy will break something in our flat. Not anything on him anyway – you saw him fling himself on stage. Our furniture is in more danger than his wellbeing.” She grabbed him by the lapels and brought him down for a kiss.

“Auntie ‘Mione, am I staying with you tonight?” an excited Teddy slammed into her leg, almost knocking her off balance.

“Careful, Edward, it’s dangerous to run like that into people.” Chided him Draco. The kid’s eyebrows knit together, and the corners of his mouth turned down. “Don’t be upset, it’s alright.” He said more gently, brushing his hand through the thick mop of hair the boy had. It had begun to go bluish with embarrassment. “But you’ve grown quite a bit since you were a baby, you pack a lot of force.” The boy’s face lit up again. He liked to think he was strong.

“I do?” his excitement returned just as easily as it had vanished.

“Teddy, hair.” Whispered Hermione, and fished a hat out of the boy’s pockets, sliding it over his hair as it began going platinum blonde.

“Sorry, auntie, I’m just excited.” She kissed his forehead and smiled at him.

“I know. You were really something up there – your energy was infatuating.” She said and the boy beamed even brighter.

“Spoken like a true politician.” Muttered Draco as she stood up. Teddy waved excitedly at someone, one of the boys from the play. He was standing opposite what Hermione supposed were his parents.

“This is the boy with changing hair!” said the other kid excitedly and Hermione groaned quietly. As his mother turned around, she recognised her – Lucille Lott.

“Oh, this is Lucille Lott, the liaison with the muggle Ministry.” Whispered Hermione as Lucille’s son dragged her over to Teddy. “Mrs Lott. We meet again.”

“Mrs Granger.” Greeted her Lucille.

“Where are my manners. This is my husband, Draco Malfoy.” Introduced them, Hermione. “And my nephew, for the lack of a better term, Teddy.” Teddy and the boy started rapidly talking about something Hermione didn’t quite catch and Draco shook hands with the woman. But his eyes were fixed in a point behind Lucille’s head. Suddenly he turned around.

“Edward?”

“Yes, uncle?” asked Teddy falling in his posh wizarding drawl, which he had acquired from Draco and Andromeda.

“Take this,” Draco handed him a pocket watch, “find Harry and give it to him. Quickly now.”

“What is it, uncle?”

“Now, Teddy!” with a start Teddy was gone. Hermione followed Draco’s gaze in alarm. He only ever called Teddy by his nickname when he was desperate for the kid to listen to him. It was a last resort and for it to come out so quickly something must be really off. A man approached them and slung an arm around Lucille’s shoulders. “Leopold.” Greeted him Draco coldly.

“Well, they’d let anyone here these days, won’t they?” said Leopold eyeing Draco suspiciously.

“We’ve both served our sentences, so to speak, Leopold.” Said Draco curtly. “No harm, no foul.”

“Not really though, right? Because I was a low-level pawn, you were pretty high up. But for some reason, I am stuck here in the muggle world, while you go gallivanting in the Ministry.” Hermione desperately tried to place his face but couldn’t. She went over all the trials she should remember but was drawing a blank. “I bet your mark isn’t even faded yet.” Leopold reached for Draco’s left hand, but Draco pulled it behind his back casually.

“Ministry sentences were issued on the bases of crimes, not rank.” Said Hermione coolly. “Reach like that again and I’ll arrest you for attacking Ministry officials. You may be stripped of your wand, but you’re still subject to wizarding laws.” It was a stab in the dark, but if his expression was any indication, she’d nailed it.

“Don’t, Leo.” Said Lucille, tugging on his arm. “Let’s just go.” Hermione was vaguely aware that Lucille’s son was no longer around. He must have left with Teddy or soon after. The name clicked. She’d heard it between trials, but she hadn’t been present at his. But she’d read his file.

“Hermione Granger, gone bad, huh? Married a Death Eater?” he asked with a leer. “You don’t know anything about me or what I’m subject to.”

“I know you’re an Animagus. A mountain lion if I remember correctly. You were charged with the death of two twelve-year-old girls, muggleborn, found guilty on one of the charges and served two years.” She looked him dead in the eye. “Your claim of being under the imperious curse was rebuffed. Your mates cheered you on in the woods that day by singing a Gryffindor quidditch chant. _Bring the lion out, bring the, bring the lion out._ ” She remembered hearing the chant and being sure she’d imagined it. Only later, when she read his file, did everything fall into place. The man’s teeth ground and he unwrapped his arm from around Lucille. She didn’t need further instructions and ducked away. “See, I know a lot about you because I’ve read your file. But I also want to see your face when I tell you that you could have almost had me in those woods. I heard the chant; I was mere metres from you that night.” The man reached for Hermione in anger, but Harry, who had snuck behind him was faster.

“There, there,” said Harry calmly, gripping the man’s arm “Let’s not cause a scene.”

“We don’t want to press charges.” Said Draco, looking at the man. “Even Voldemort knew he was worth less than the dirt beneath his shoes, I don’t see why I should stoop so low.” Harry released the man and motioned for him to go.

“Smart of you, Draco.” Said Harry, handing him back the watch. “Sending the kid with the watch.” Draco shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes followed Leo as he dragged is wife and kid out of the schoolyard.

“I learned from the best.” Said Draco, before looking at Harry. “Thank you, Potter. For this and for… other things. I was almost in Leopold’s shoes.” Draco extended a hand and Harry shook it, before pulling Draco in an awkward hug.

“You and your mother saved my life at least twice. You were never going to be in his place, no matter what.” Harry released him and smiled at Hermione. “I’m off to visit my wife in the hospital. For the second time in almost as many weeks.” He sighed and with a final smile he left. Teddy rushed to Hemione and Draco, worry written on his face.

“You did great, Edward.” Said Draco and pulled the boy to him in a hug. “Where’s your grandmother?” Teddy pointed to the entrance gate and Draco lifted him effortlessly by the waist. They walked over to Andromeda, Teddy handing off Draco’s arm like he was a sack of potatoes, giggling the whole time. “Andromeda,” he said letting the kid on the ground. He finally let go of Hermione’s hand to take Andromeda’s and bring it to his lips for a kiss. “This afternoon was a pleasure.”

“Oh, you’re every inch your father when he was your age.” Sighed Andromeda. “Charming to a fault, if it suited him.”

“Your implications of ulterior motives are insulting, Aunt Andromeda.” He said, with a dramatic breath.

“I see right through you, young man. I was brought up in the same word as you.” She said sternly but her eyes softened, and she stroked his cheek affectionately. “I’m just happy Teddy won’t live in it. It’s ruined enough good men and women.” She straightened, solidifying the air of aristocratic upbringing around her. “Now Edward Remus Lupin, come and say goodbye to your grandmother.” Teddy rushed to her and gave her a tight hug.

“Bye Grandmother. I’ll see you tomorrow for lunch.” He said and Andromeda gave Hermione a stroke on the cheek as well.

“Goodnight, kids.” She smiled at them and crossed the street before disapperating quietly.

“Alright,” said Hermione, looking down at Teddy. “Who wants pizza and ice cream for dinner?” Teddy jumped up and down excitedly.

“Me, me!” Hermione looked over at Draco, who gave her a loving smile.

“Me, me!” he imitated Teddy’s voice, earning another hug from the boy.

A few hours, three empty pizza boxes, two pints of ice-cream and another re-watch of _Beauty and the Beast_ later, Teddy had tapped out. He was sleeping, curled up on the couch, his head in Draco’s lap, who was lazily stroking his hair. Hermione noticed Draco had been staring at the boy’s hair which had assumed a brilliant platinum blond hue halfway through the evening.

“He really loves you.” Whispered Hermione, shifting herself on the couch so she could face Draco. She stretched her arm along the back of the couch and stroked her husband’s hair. He leaned back into her touch and she scratched his scalp lightly and hummed.

“We should get him to bed.” Said Draco, carefully lifting the boy in his arms. Hermione scrunched her nose and smiled widely as the boy mumbled something, before hugging Draco tight in his sleep.

“We should have made him brush his teeth.” She said quietly from the doorway of the guest bedroom. Draco was doing his best to undress the boy and get him into his pjs but gave up after step one.

“He’ll do it in the morning.” Said Draco joining her at the doorway and turning off the light. He snaked one hand around Hermione’s middle and rested his chin on the top of her head, pulling her flush against his chest. “Those are baby teeth; they’ll fall out anyway.”

“That’s not exactly how this works, Draco. He can still–” she felt his chest buzz with laughter and angled her head to send her most fierce scowl at him. “You’re making fun of me.”

“Me? Never!” he pulled her back and away from the room, closing the door halfway. The two cleaned up the mess in the living room and sat on the couch again, the TV off.

“Something’s bothering you.” Said Hermione, as a way of inviting him to freely open up.

“It’s nothing.” He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Oh, yes. Definitely nothing.”

“Who mocking who now?”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don’t tell me what is bothering you, I’ll make sure that bottle of expensive Firewhisky you’re hiding from me in the back of the liqueur cabinet never sees the light of day again.”

“How did you…? Never mind.” He untangled his hands and reached for her. She quickly scooted under his arm and rested her head on his chest. “I never want you to provoke dark wizards like that again.” He said, his voice reminding her more of his later Hogwarts years than of the man sitting next to her. “Leopold may be without a wand, but he is bitter and dangerous.”

“I have already faced dark wizards more dangerous than Leopold.” She said and his arms stiffened around her. “Hell, you were a dark wizard and I antagonised you for years before you asked me out on a date.”

“Granger, listen to me.” He pushed himself forward so he could look her in the eyes. He cupped her face and tilted it, so she had no choice but to lock eyes with him. “Leopold may have been a small fish, but he was and still is unhinged. I know you can take care of yourself and that you are more capable than most Aurors. This is not me bearing down on you or doubting your skill. This is me asking you to spare me from having to see you fight your way out of the clutches on another psychopath.” He kissed her tenderly and rested his forehead against hers. She reached for him and pulled him into a hug, cradling his head to her neck.

“Alright, I promise. No more antagonising rude wizards and witches.” His body spasmed with a quiet sob and she tightened her hold on him. “I didn’t think how difficult it must have been for you to come face to face with your past in front of Teddy.”

“He thinks so highly of me, and it tears my heart out that I’ll never be half as good as he thinks I am.” Reluctantly, Draco pulled away from her.

“You are very much the man Teddy think you are – charming, loving, protective. Wiling to make compromises. You are the best role model he could have hoped for.” Draco scoffed.

“I think you’re confusing me with Potter – he’s the golden boy.”

“Yes, but he’s also reckless. He’d rather throw himself in danger because it’s what he knows. Give him a field mission, and he’ll dive into it, but show him paperwork or desk duty, and he’s begging for another tyrant to try and rise to power. I think the two of you balance each other out quite well.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. “And one day you’ll be the best father our child could ask for.” Draco gave her his trademark Slytherin smile.

“Maybe we should start trying then.” He pulled her by the shirt until she was straddling his lap. Her hands came to rest on his chest, halting his attempts to pull her closer.

“Maybe we should wait until tomorrow when Teddy is out of the way.” She whispered and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before sliding off his lap and strolling to the bedroom.

That night Draco woke up with a start from a nightmare. He stared at the ceiling, purposefully painted in a weird mix of yellow paint and moon dust, so it reflected some light. Hermione had chosen the paint because it was unusual. It helped ground her when she woke from a nightmare and wasn’t sure where and when she was. He had mocked the colour relentlessly but had quickly been convinced of its near-magical abilities. It was a terrible colour, but it was the colour of the ceiling in the bedroom he shared with his wife. And there was no better anchor to the present than the thought of Hermione. Taking another steadying breath, he turned his head to the side. Hermione was sleeping soundly, facing him. Her hands were curled up next to her face, one of them slightly outstretched to him. Her nose twitched in her sleep and he remembered the first time he saw her sleep – he’d been mesmerised by that little twitch. He hadn’t slept a wink that night, just waiting for the next little movement, holding his breath. He tore his eyes away from her, his nightmare still at the forefront of his mind. As quietly as he could, he slid out of bed and tiptoed down the hallway to the guest bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, the way they’d left it before going to bed. He pushed it open and looked at Teddy. The boy was sleeping on his stomach, both hands raised above his head, his hair a bright teal colour. Relief washed over Draco at the sight of the boy safe and sound, sleeping peacefully. He lost track of how long he’s stood there.

“Draco?” he heard Hermione’s sleepy voice from the bedroom and closed the door halfway, before heading back.

“I’m here.” He said, sliding back into bed. She was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. “Go back to sleep.”

“Nightmare?”

“Yes.”

“Me too.” She said and cradled her face in her palms. Draco pulled her gently into an embrace and down on the mattress.

“It’s alright.” He whispered into her messy hair, breathing in her scent. “We’re alright.”

Draco started humming a muggle melody he’d heard Hermione sing to herself to calm down. She tightened her arms around him and sighed into his chest falling asleep again. When they woke up the next morning, they found that Teddy had made his way into their bed and was snoring lightly, face down on Hermione’s pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoed this, likes and comments are always appreciated, and if you have any ideas or prompts feel free to drop them in the comments - I'm always looking for inspiration.


End file.
